Hollywood Arts: The Next Chapter
by Write All the Time
Summary: It's a new chapter in Hollywood Arts. The earlier generation of Hollywood Arts had kids! What will happen in their generation?


OFFICIAL Chapter 1: Early Morning

**A/N: So, here I am with the OFFICIAL first chapter of Hollywood Arts: The Next Chapter! Sorry it took me a while, as I mentioned in the results, I have a big project to do, and the rough draft is due next week. EEP! I would've updated earlier this afternoon if I DIDN'T LOSE ALL OF MY FREAKING WORK ON MY PROJECT!**

**I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but I need to get it off my chest. (If you do read it, by any chance, mention the word "lose" in the review, and I'll give you a sympathy cookie! (::) ) Well, so after school, I only had the project and math homework to do. So, after I finished math homework, I went on my laptop to start working on the project. I clicked it a few times, and it kept saying "Try Again." So, after about 5 times, I tried to open it again, and THE FILE WAS GONE OFF OF MY COMPUTER! I started freaking out! I lost **_**all**_** of my work! And it was like 5-6 pages! I almost fainted! It took me **_**forever**_** to work on this, and I did pretty good. So, after calming myself down, I went on my email, and I found my opening paragraph and a few bits and pieces of my project. THANK THE LORD THAT I SENT IT TO MYSELF! Well, some of it. So, from 4:00-7:00 my time, I worked on putting the pieces together, and I got about 3-4 pages done. I NOW HATE TECHNOLOGY! But I love it. We have a love-hate relationship.**

**Now that I'm done with my rant, here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bade's House:<strong>

**Beck:**

It was 6:30 in the morning, and I wake up to my wife's screaming.

"KIDS! GET DOWN HERE! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Jade yelled from the kitchen downstairs. Yep, you heard me right. Jade. As in Jadelyn West, now Oliver. I know, I know, we broke up in high school, but that only lasted for about a year. And guess who got us back together? Jade. She got jealous when I went out with another girl, so she came up in the middle of the hall and started kissing me. Fortunately, the girl I was dating saw it, and she broke up with me.

So, Jade and I got back together, and we got married and had three wonderful children who are stomping down the hall right now as I'm pulling on a pair of pants. I hear the usual knock on my door from my middle child, Dylan.

"Dad, wake up!" he yelled from the other side of the door. "Mom made pancakes for the first day of school!" Then he said in a normal tone, "I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing."

Yes, my kids are going to their first day of Hollywood Arts. It's a good thing that they're going to the same school. Well, my only daughter, Vanessa (or Vanni, as she prefers) is going to Hollywood Arts Middle School, and Dylan and my eldest, Camden, are going to the high school. This is their first year at HA because there were _finally_ a few spots for them. So they auditioned, and they got in. Vanni got in for her acting, Dylan got in for his dancing, and Camden got in for his filmmaking. My kids are _so _talented.

"I'll be down in a minute," I replied. "I'm getting dressed."

When I finished putting on my clothes, I passed a brush through my shoulder-length hair, (I never let it go short since the last movie I did) and I walked downstairs.

In the kitchen, I saw Camden playing with his HD Sony camcorder. "Cam, no camera at the table," I said.

"Sorry," he mumbled and promptly put the camera up.

Dylan and Vanni were talking to each other. Well, more like Dylan was talking about his last football game at camp while Vanni was eating her food, rolling her eyes from time to time.

I walked to my wife and kissed her cheek, saying, "Morning, Jade."

"'Sup Beck," she replied.

"MOM!" Vanni said.

"What?" Jade snapped.

Since Vanni is the exact replica of Jade down to the streaks of her hair, she didn't mind at all. "Have my new scissors gotten here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I haven't checked the mail yet," Jade replied. Vanni stood up and walked to the door. About a minute later, we heard a girlish squeal. I knew what this is about. Vanni never squeals unless she gets new scissors, or a new flavor of coffee comes out.

"MOM!" Vanni yelled. "MY NEW SCISSORS ARE HERE!"

"And what do you plan on doing with them?" Dylan asked. "Cut paper?"

"Or maybe stabbing someone in the neck," she replied. "And that person may be in this very room."

"Vanni, don't threaten your brother," I said. In mine and Jade's relationship, I'm the responsible one.

"No," she simply replied. "Oh my God! Look! There's a special scissor cleaning cloth! Perfect!"

"Jade," I mumbled to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell Vanni to stop threatening her brothers," I replied.

"Ha!" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw it was Cam. "Like that's gonna happen. When she was 3, she found a pair of safety scissors, and she poked it at me. ON MY NECK!"

"Well, Vanni only seems to listen to you," I said to Jade.

She groaned. "Fine!" she said. "Yo! Vanni! Stop threatening your brothers! That's my job."

"Sorry, Mom," Vanni replied, and she started cleaning her scissors in silence.

"How do you do that?" I asked Jade.

"I have a mother-daughter bond with her," Jade replied. "Why are you so good with the boys?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I have a fath-Hey!" Jade smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Tandre House:<strong>

**Tori:**

"Gena!" I yelled. "DJ! Get down here!" My two wonderful daughters, Genesis Victoria Harris and Destiny Joy Harris, are coming downstairs. And, yes, I did say Harris because I, myself, am Victoria Harris, wife to Andre Harris. I am a singer who performs at fancy restaurants on weekends. I used to be famous, but I toned it down after marriage. Andre is an amazing music producer! He even discovered Daniel Jones, the best teen singer of my daughters' time. Once, Gena (as we call Genesis) had a crush on him. She kept _tons _of posters in her closet. She once insisted us to call her Genesis Jones. Luckily, that phase only lasted about a month.

"Morning, Toro," Andre said, kissing my cheek as I started making eggs for my daughters' first day at Hollywood Arts! Yep, Gena and DJ are going to be little Andres. Yes, _Andres_ because _someone _(Andre) had to teach them about music and how to play piano, so they are more like him. But, don't worry, they love me, too. DJ got into HA for her music writing, and Gena got in for her piano and guitar playing.

I giggled and said, "Andre, my name is Tor_i_, not Tor_o_! How many times must you say that?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe you need to wear a nametag."

"Good," he replied. "Then the whole family can wear one, so we can tell our daughters apart."

"What about us?" both my daughters said at the same time.

"We were saying that you need nametags to tell you apart," Andre said.

"Easy," DJ replied. "I wear normal clothes, and Gena wears girly clothes."

"I do _not_ wear girly clothes!" Gena said.

"Well, it looks like a sparkle monster threw up on you," DJ retorted, motioning to the pink, sparkly outfit she was wearing.

"Well, I only wore that today because I wanna make a good impression on my first day of school. I don't wear this everyday!" Gena said.

"Mom, do we have any old pictures?" DJ asked.

"Not now," I said, putting some eggs on my family's plates.

"Ooh, eggs," Gena said. "Did you remember the extra cheese?"

"Yes," I replied.

"And did you remember no pepper?" DJ asked.

"Yes," I said again. "I know my daughters."

"I don't think so," Gena replied. "Not five minutes ago, you and Dad were talking about putting nametags on us."

"Just eat your eggs, kids," Andre said.

Breakfast passed by with barely any conversation. At the end of the dinner, everyone put their plates in the sink, and I put them in the dish washer.

"So, are you guys excited for your first day at Hollywood Arts?" I asked my kids.

"Kinda," they both said.

"I'm kinda nervous," Gena said.

"I just don't wanna go," DJ added on.

"Don't be like that," Andre said. "It's actually really fun. You don't even have all of the classes that you had at Sherwood. The only normal classes that you have are Literature, English, and Math. That's only once a week. The other classes are like R&B Vocals, Improv, and Tech Theatre."

"That sounds like fun," both of them said.

"Remember you need to decorate your locker," I said. "You don't wanna be like me and put a stripe on it just because you ran out of ideas."

DJ snickered. "You put a _stripe _on your locker?" she said.

"I ran out of ideas, okay!" I exclaimed.

"So, little Harrises, what are y'all gonna put on y'all's locker?" Andre asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of putting musical notes on it because I'm _mus-i-caall!" _Gena said, singing "musical." That's my girl. "Maybe I'll get someone techy to make it sing when I push a button."

"DJ, what are you gonna put on your locker?" I asked her.

"Black," she simply said.

"Why black?" I asked, confused.

"Because it's the color of all my emotions put together," she replied.

"Okay?" I said, still confused. I looked at the time. "Girls, grab your bags, it's time to go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cabbie's House:<strong>

**Robbie:**

Mornings. I hate mornings. Especially mornings when I have to wake up my kids and drive them to school. Yes, kid_s_. As in plural. My wife, Cat, and I have three kids. The eldest one is Alyssa Caterina Shapiro or "A" as she prefers. Then we have twins, a boy and a girl. Their names are Benjamin William Shapiro and Cecelia Bobina Shapiro. My kids are wonderful. A is a master at the guitar (thanks to yours truly) and a master at hip-hop dancing. Ben can kill it on the flute. And, although little CeCe has autism, she is very smart, and, because she is quiet a lot, she thinks, so she writes very good songs.

"Kitty Cat," I told Cat using her nickname, "can you wake CeCe? I'll wake A and Ben."

"Sure," she replied. Over the years, Cat has become a little more sane over the years. For example, she stopped saying crazy stories about her brother.

I walked up the stairs and into A's room. Her walls were plastered with her favorite sports players. That's right, A is a tomboy. She loves anything and everything about sports. She is so much of a tomboy that she often gets mistaken for a boy because she keeps her hair in a hat.

"A," I said, shaking her. "Ally. _A!_" She still wouldn't wake up. So, worst comes to worst, I said, "_Alyssa Caterina Shapiro wake up right now or I'll take away all your posters and trophies!_"

"What? I'm awake," A said, sitting up in bed. "Oh, hi Daddy." She's my little girl, and we have a special bond. We always play basketball together out in the yard. I call her "Ally Cat," and she calls me "Daddy."

"Hey, Ally Cat," I said. "Are you ready for school?"

"Oh yeah, school's today," she said. "Night!" She laid back down in bed and tried to fall asleep, so I turned on the light. A groaned. "Daddy, _please!_ Just five more minutes!"

"No, Ally Cat," I said. "I promised Mom that I'd get you and Ben up while she wakes up CeCe."

"Fine, just give me a minute," she said. "I'll get dressed."

As I walked out the door, I saw in my glasses that she was trying to fall asleep again. "And if you fall asleep again, I will _really_ take away your posters." A groaned again.

I walked down the hall to Ben's room. His room wasn't filled with posters; it was just a plain wall painted blue with a few shelves with his fluting trophies.

"Benjamin, wake up," I said.

"Hi, Dad," he said, sitting up, yawning, and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"So, Benny, time for breakfast. I heard Mom's making waffles, your favorite," I said.

"Yum!" he replied. "I'll be down in a sec. Let me get dressed."

I walked out the door and downstairs where I saw Cat making breakfast, and CeCe fixing the plates and silverware. I walked into the kitchen and kissed both of my girls in the kitchen.

"Where's Benny?" CeCe asked.

"He's getting dressed," I replied.

"Oh," she said. "Kitty," That's what CeCe calls Cat because of her name. "is this okay?"

"It's perfect, Sweetheart," Cat replied gently.

"Yay," CeCe replied. She sat down at the table and waited for Cat to finish making breakfast.

A few minutes later, A and Ben came down, fully dressed, having an argument.

"No, we're having blueberry waffles!" A said.

"_No! _We're having strawberry waffles!" Ben said.

I saw CeCe cover her ears because of the noise. Autism makes her do that. She gets afraid around people arguing. "Stop!" she said.

"Sorry, CeCe," they both said.

"So, Mom, what _are_ we having?" Ben asked Cat.

"We're having strawberry _and _blueberry waffles! I put them both in!" she replied.

"Yay!" all my wonderful kids said.

Halfway through our meal, I decided to start a conversation. "So, kids, are you ready for school?"

"YES!" Ally Cat said.

Meanwhile, CeCe shook her head.

"Don't worry CeCe," Cat said. "School isn't scary, it's fun! Especially Hollywood Arts!"

"Well, I might be okay with it," CeCe said. We put CeCe in a Special Ed class with other Special Ed kids because of her condition.

"Same," Ben said.

"Guys, school is fun!" Ally Cat said.

"And how would _you_ know that?" Ben asked. "You always complain about homework and such."

"Yeah, well that part sucks," Ally cat replied. "But when I went to the Hollywood Arts' Open House, it looked _really_ fun, and they said that it's the same as the middle school."

"Fine," Ben replied.

We picked up our dishes and put them in the dishwasher. When we finished putting them up, I gave each of them their bags of school supplies, and they ran upstairs. It was just me and Cat left downstairs.

"So," I said. "Our kids are going to our old school. What do you think about that?"

"It's cool that they're going to our school, but what if they meet our old friends' children? And they become friends? Or _more_ than friends?" Cat wondered.

"Don't worry, if they meet up, they'll be okay, and maybe we'll get to see them again," I said.

"Yes, but don't you remember what made us go our separate ways?" Cat said, wiping her eyes. Yes, I _do _remember, but that could've changed from now.

I was about to reply when Ally Cat walked down with her green backpack. "Hey, Daddy, I'm re-what's up with Mom?" she said.

"Oh nothing, sweetie," Cat replied. "Now get in the car; we'll be out in a second."

As A walked out, I thought about why us and our friends separated.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ellis House:<strong>

**Trina:**

HI! Trina Ellis here! Don't worry, it's still the Trina Vega you know and love, but I got married! Yes, the one and only Trina Vega got married. I got married to Jarrett Ellis, a celebrity defense lawyer. Since I am a celebrity (well, a relaxed one, of course, because of my wonderful kids!) he is my lawyer! We met when I tried to get him to get me out of a parking ticket. After he did my case, we ate dinner together, and we fell in love.

Now, we have three kids, two girls and one boy. Our eldest is Hunter Liam Ellis. He is like Jarrett, and he loves sports. Our middle child is Amanda "Mandy" Rebecca Ellis. She is a bit like me on the wanting to be famous part. And our youngest is Abigail Sarah Ellis. She isn't like either of us, but she looks exactly like me.

So, it's the first day of school for my kids. They're going to Hollywood Arts, my old school! YAY! Little Abigail got in to the middle school for her singing, Amanda got in for her singing and acting, and Hunter is a model. I love my kids.

This morning, I woke up in my PJs, my hair a mess. I checked the time and saw that it was 7:00, only 30 minutes until I had to drop off my kids. I ran downstairs to see my family eating breakfast.

"Morning, Kitten," Jarrett said, kissing me.

"EW!" Abigail said. "No kissing!"

"Abi," Hunter said. "You have to learn that kissing is not gross unless _you_ do it."

"Nyeh!" Abigail said.

"Nyeh," Hunter said.

"And _these _are my siblings," Mandy said, motioning to Abi and Hunter. "Can I _please _switch for Aunt Tori and Uncle Andre's kids?"

"Sorry, this is family, and you can't change that," Jarrett said. "But I am willing to trade Abi."

"WHAT?" Abigail said.

"I was kidding," Jarrett replied. My husband, the joker.

"So, why'd you wake up late, Mom?" Mandy asked.

"Well, _someone_ forgot to wake me up," I said, looking at Jarrett.

"Sorry, I thought you didn't want to be woken up," he replied.

"Well, I just wanted to take our kids to the first day of school," I replied and then looked at the clock. "Which I need to leave in about 15-20 minutes. That barely gives me enough time to do my hair! But, I'll manage; I'll throw on some sweats then pass a brush through my hair."

"Mom, why do you have to be so overdramatic about everything?" Mandy asked. She didn't exactly _love_ me as a mother, but I know, deep down, that she does.

"Well, _sorry_," I replied. "I didn't know that I was being overdramatic about this."

"Well, you were," Mandy replied. Then we got into a full-blown argument about that, which lasted until Jarrett broke us up.

"GIRLS! Stop fighting," he said. "Now, you only have 10 minutes to get ready for school, so go! All of you! Now! And you know this is important since I'm raising my voice."

Why must me and my daughter fight over everything? GREAT! Only 9 minutes now!

* * *

><p><strong>The Van Cleef Home:<strong>

**Sinjin:**

Hello, it's me, Sinjin Van Cleef here, married and has three wonderful children. Yes, who would've thought, the 'loser' from high school actually got married? Well, he did to a very beautiful Jodie Ariel. Now we have three children: Rose-Alice Kimberly Van Cleef, Devin James Van Cleef, and Kendall Jade Van Cleef.

Now, you might be wondering how Jodie and I met. Well, it was at a Webicon in LA. At the World of Warlords booth, I was dressed as Ashia, and Jodie was dressed as Grennica. So, we did a reenactment of the Battle of the Hoopsher Fiords. Since I was on Aspartamay's side, and Jodie was on Aruthor's side, we had to fight against each other. We both realized that we had a lot of things in common, so we gave each other our phone numbers, then we went out and eventually got married.

So, it's the first day of Hollywood Arts High School (or Middle School for Devin and Kendall). I walked downstairs early with my lovely wife, and we started making breakfast. The first child to come down was Devin.

"Morning, Mom, Dad," he said.

"Morning Devin," we chorused.

"Are you ready for school?" Jodie asked, flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied.

The next child to come down was Rose-Alice, but we call her Rosie. Again, Jodie and I said our "morning"s to Rosie at the same time.

Rosie just sat down and waited for Jodie to give her the pancakes. She started playing with her fork for no reason.

Finally, our 11 year old daughter, Kendall, walked down the stairs, talking on the phone. Kendall is my little girl. Today, she was wearing her pink contacts. Did I mention she stole money from my wallet to buy colored contacts.

"Ok," she said over the phone. "Yes, Kyle . . . Ok . . . I'll see you later . . . Love you . . . Bye." Kendall has a boyfriend named Kyle, who she is apparently in love with.

"I still don't get how my ELEVEN year old sister has a boyfriend before me," Rosie said.

"And I _still_ don't approve of my ELEVEN year old daughter having a boyfriend," Jodie said.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked. "I had a crush on a girl when I was eleven." And I was talking about Jade.

"Yes, but you didn't _date_ her, did you?" she asked.

"No, but I tried," I replied.

"Wait, is that the girl that Kendall's middle name is?" Devin asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

"Okay, pancakes are ready!" Jodie said, putting pancakes on each of our plates. "Don't wanna be late for school, so eat up quick!"

My kids are going to my old school, Hollywood Arts. Kendall got in for her music because she loves anything and everything about music. Devin got in for his Tech Theatre. Rosie got in for her art (Yes, Hollywood Arts _is _for art now, too, not just performing. They expanded their horizons.)

"Mm, this is _really_ good, Mom," Rosie said.

"Yeah," the rest of us chorused.

"Well, thanks," Jodie replied.

When we finished eating, we told our kids to go upstairs and get dressed. Soon, it was just me and Jodie.

"So, Hollywood Arts, your old school," Jodie said.

"So?" I said.

"Aren't you afraid that our kids will run into _Jade_'s kids?" she said with a smirk.

"I don't like Jade anymore," I replied.

"But you did," she said. "And what happens if our son has an obsessive crush with Jade's daughter? Then they go out, get married, have kids?"

"Okay, okay," I said. "Fine, I'll be a little nervous, and if one of them comes home with an Oliver, I'll be sure to have a talk with our kid."

"What's an Oliver?" she asked.

"Oh, so I heard that Beck Oliver, an old boyfriend of Jade's, and her got married, so I assumed they had kids," I replied.

Suddenly, all my kids walked down with their backpacks.

"I'll drive," I said to Jodie. "_You_ have to go to work."

"Fine, but I should let you know I took the day off," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person:<strong>

Soon, it would be a hectic year for all of the families.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for mornings! Or boo, I'm not sure. **

**The next chapter will be about the first school day at Hollywood Arts for the kids. It will include 1 point of view from one family member. So, 1 Bade, 1 Tandre, 1 Cabbie, 1 Ellis kid, and 1 Van Cleef kid. I will mention the rest of the OCs from the family. So, if I do the 13 year old Bade kid, I will mention all the other 13 year olds in this story. (Or around 13)**

**Also, if you haven't done so yet, can you send me in what your OC's locker looks like. I have gotten it from the following characters:**

**Camden Oliver**

**Zeia Park **

**Destiny Harris**

**Abigail Ellis**

**Amanda Ellis**

**So, if you are not on this list, send me a PM or a review of your OC's locker. **

**Remember, if you read my long rant before the story, and you feel me because it's happened to you before or you feel bad for me, put the word, "lose" in your review, and you get a cookie (::)**

**See ya soon,**

**WATT**


End file.
